


A Royal Battle

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Royal Battle

“I’m so glad that your able to attend my party tonight MC, you truly look beautiful in the dress you are wearing.” Simeon said slowly twirling you around on the dance floor, his hand was warm and comforting curling around your own and holding onto it sort of tight, while the other rested on your back. You were surprised when he had come down the stars dressed in an emerald green mask with small angel feathers on one side of it. “Are you trying to hide your appearance from someone?” You asked looking up at him. “Why would you think that?” Simeon asked though his gaze was lingering on the crowd around him

“Because you keep looking around as if you’ve seen a ghost or something like that.” You admitted after a moment before blinking as someone had grabbed your hand and pulled you away from Simeon “Who?” You muttered but you words were cut off as he placed his hand over your mouth and you lowered your gaze, your eyes widening in slight surprise as a pair of golden eyes glanced back at you “Lord Diavolo?” You mouthed under his hand and glared as he let out a laugh “Are you surprised, that I’m the villain in this storyline?” He asked lightly teasing you. “I’m not surprised what so ever.” You said bluntly and sighed as you heard his laughter “Why is that?” He asked turning his gaze towards you “Let’s see because anytime there is a problem and something happens to myself or the brothers, we always blame you.”

Your tone was light and playful however though you did laugh as Simeon grabbed you arm and twirled you, leaning you back against his arm “Do you kind of I deal with this demon, my princess.” Simeon said bowing as he lifted you back up and moved towards his sword smirking a bit. “Don’t you think that’d be unwise to try and fight someone whose given you so much hospitality over these coming months.” Diavolo said though he hadn’t exactly moved to flee and had instead grabbed his sword as well

“Are they really going to do something as bizarre as this?” Mammon asked walking over and leaning his arm against your shoulder as he watched both Diavolo and Simeon begin their duel “It seems most likely, they’re probably just showing off for you.” Lucifer said walking over and resting his arm on your other shoulder “You two would do the same bullshit, so I don’t want to hear anything” you said crossing your arms and watching the two of them, there was something elegant and choreographed about the way the two of them were fighting one another and watched as the crowd clapped around eagerly as they both finished both swords pointing at their throat before turning towards you and bowing extending their hand towards towards you

“Who do you choose princess?”


End file.
